


天使是魔

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

埃尔顿庄园的白蔷薇6月就可以开了，一片片白层层绽开露出鹅黄的蕊，缀在绿枝上经风吹动飘香。

那本是伯爵夫人种的，一位优雅端庄的美妇人。现在庄园里只有红蔷薇，据说因为庄园主喜欢红的滴血的颜色。

lay就出生在这里，华丽的伯爵府百年前由皇家建筑师设计建成坐落在田庄，成为埃尔顿家族的象征。继承夫人美貌的lay就像这座精致的水晶宫一样，是贵族摆在博物馆里的艺术品。他不需要走上嘈杂的伦敦街，也不需要让混着工厂烟尘的空气弄脏他白润如玉的肌肤，lay只需要被很好地保护在象牙塔里。

不论是伯爵还是来访的宾客，都警告他。

外面的平民低贱而粗鲁不堪，他们会扯下lay漂亮的领结，踩脏他昂贵的羊皮靴。而泰晤士流着发臭的河水，黑乎乎的就跟商人的心肠一样。

这时叼着烟斗的弗莱德叔叔就会放声大笑：“话不能这么说，我们都是商人。”

伯爵耸耸肩，作出他自以为很幽默的表情回答：“所以说是母亲河咯，她给了我们黑色的心脏。”

然后烟雾缭绕的书房就会传出男人们的笑声，lay不知道外面的空气是否会比他们的气味更难闻。

小仆人说不会，因为他出去过。

lay一脸艳羡地看着他，把鼻子凑过去使劲嗅了嗅。

有阳光晒过的棉花味，有白蔷薇的花香，还有淡淡的薰衣草……

还有，草莓小蛋糕的奶油味！

“莫妮卡是不是又给你吃小蛋糕了？”lay确定了他身上的味道，不满地叉着手。

“夫人说不能给您吃。”sehun压低声音说。

lay叹了口气，提起领子闻了下，沮丧地对着窗外自言自语。

“sehun，我们的味道不一样。”

书房的门被推开，莫妮卡毕恭毕敬地进来说：“夫人请各位去餐厅吃晚饭。”

等男人们出去后，她明亮的大眼睛冲lay眨了眨。

“有小蛋糕哦~”

餐桌上虽然静得只听得见刀叉碰撞的声音，但晚上的舞会很热闹。好在sehun只用服侍小少爷，不然一定会忙得晕头转向。

九点孩子们就必须上床睡觉，莫妮卡会把装了鹅绒的丝被铺好，让lay舒舒服服地躺下。如果少爷要求，还要为他讲一段睡前故事。

而sehun就睡在小隔间里，即使lay再怎么怕黑，莫妮卡也不让sehun陪他。

当然，这已经是很早的事了。

后来伯爵夫人就死了，她用金剪刀割破自己脆弱的皮肤，鲜血染红了她折下的白蔷薇。

就连死去也是美丽的。

她静静地躺在玻璃棺里，和童话书里的睡美人一般让人不忍打扰。或许是不知道死亡意味着什么，lay没什么表情地看着自己的母亲。

伯爵悲伤了很久，他把自己关在卧室里三天不出来。

莫妮卡一边掉眼泪一边抚摸着lay的头说：“伯爵只有你了啊少爷。”

Lay出落得和母亲极为相像，尤其那双含情的下垂眼。当年书房里的男人们也开始以一种古怪的目光打量这个连阳光都很少照到的男孩。

“他们明明就在偷看我，但只要我瞪回去就会马上转过头。”lay张开双臂方便sehun给自己穿上马甲，“我讨厌他们。”

Sehun扣上排了一列的纽扣应道：“但是伯爵希望您能结识绅士们。”

而不是只和仆人相处。

lay从鼻子里哼了一声：“他们有和我一起吃饭睡觉吗？”

“他们有和你一样陪我上美术课吗？”

“少爷是尊贵的人，如果不是伯爵仁厚，我是没资格和您一起生活的。”

Lay睨了眼垂着头的男仆，命令他穿上前天伯爵送过来的礼服。凉丝丝的布料甚至比人皮还要光滑，sehun不自然地紧了紧领带。

“穿上这层皮，谁都是少爷。”镜子里的Sehun笔直地挺着身子，lay分开了他额前的黑发，露出凌厉的双眉，“你比我更适合它。”

不知什么时候起，伯爵经常会在特定的时间叫走少爷，参加大贵族的宴会。

Sehun用手帕轻拭干净手指，伸进浴桶里探着水温，让lay坐进水里。

“少爷，宴会有趣吗？”

蒸腾出的满室水雾让人看不清lay的表情，只能听见他拨拉出的水声。他把头埋进水中，想象莫妮卡自杀时的窒息感。

感觉五官都被温热的水堵住，既睁不开眼睛，也无法呼吸。既然这么难受，为什么莫妮卡还要跳进后院的湖里。那里的水可比现在的冷多了。

对了，还有母亲也是。

一双大手托起他的脸，lay剧烈地咳着，对惊慌失措的sehun扯出一个微笑，呛进喉咙里的香水令他作呕。而sehun脸上的表情就跟看到莫妮卡浮肿的尸体一样。痛苦。

“少爷！”

“叫我lay。”他收紧力度握住sehun的手腕，和伯爵夫人如出一辙的眼睛直视着面前的男人。

“lay……”sehun有些狼狈地抽出手，拿过浴袍披在站起的lay身上，“我可只有您了。”

恰好伯爵敲开了门，sehun向伯爵鞠了一躬：“少爷还没更衣。”

“不用，这样更好。”lay笑着摇了摇头，赤着脚走出房间，在地毯上留下点点水渍。

伯爵会在午夜送少爷回来。

厚重的木门打开发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，sehun急忙拉开隔间的障子。

油灯里的火苗跃动着，暖黄的灯光亮了一室。

“少爷怎么不叫醒我？”sehun提着灯走近，看见那具清瘦的身子蜷在座椅上。

原本澄澈的眼睛蒙了一层浑浊的灰，少爷每次从宴会回来都要失神好一会。

十分孤独的模样。

“少爷真的是长大了，不怕黑了。”sehun搀扶起lay。别的男孩在这个年龄已经是成年人的体重了，而自己的少爷还是轻飘飘的好像能给风吹跑了。

他顺从地躺在床上，让sehun把被子盖到下巴的位置。在sehun说晚安之前伸出纤细的手捏住他的衣角。

“留下来陪我。”lay翻过身背对着他，给右边挪出一人大的位置。

仆人有些无奈地躺下，轻拍着他这位敏感脆弱的小主人。

“需要我讲龙的故事吗？”

“才不要。”

沉默了半晌，lay又闷闷地开口：“sehun，我能不能不去宴会？”

“少爷又耍小孩子脾气了，这是您不可避免的。”

“可是好恶心。”

Sehun停住手上的动作，打开床头柜上的糖果罐拿出一颗草莓味的。

“要是让伯爵知道我就惨了。”他剥开糖纸让lay吃进去，两人面对面笑着。

Lay鼓着腮帮子一动一动的，两颊的小酒窝时不时露出来。嫣红的小嘴晶晶亮亮得像抹了一层果酱，让sehun不自觉地舔了舔干涩的下唇。

“甜吗？”

“甜。”

02

每个天气不错的早晨，苏姗娜老师都会准时来到伯爵府。

她本就小的五官挤在长满雀斑的圆脸上，lay不明白这个丑陋的女人怎么教他表现美。

作为少爷最亲近的侍从，sehun也被允许和他一起上课。

晚饭后lay漫不经心地往画板上涂抹着颜料以应付苏珊娜的作业，sehun则和平常一样专注地端坐着，薄唇由于投入微抿成一条直线。

lay悄悄走到他身后端详着那幅油画。

“为什么画我？”

“苏珊娜老师说要画美的食物，您是我见过最好看的人。”

“比母亲和莫妮卡还好看吗？”

sehun转过头来认真地看着lay:“不一样。”

“您是……梦里也会出现的人呢。”

苏珊娜偷偷和莫妮卡说过sehun是她教过最棒的学生，他有着旁人羡慕不来的天赋。

和世上所有母亲一样，莫妮卡高兴了好久，那几天sehun经常可以吃到美味的点心。

但后来莫妮卡就没再提起过这件事，因为下等人永远不可能成为艺术家。

即使这样，莫妮卡还是用月钱在镇上的杂货铺里给sehun买了一套画具，sehun用它画了好多好多少爷，少爷吃饭，少爷跳舞，少爷皱着苦瓜脸做算术题……还有一张少爷被他藏在箱子的最里面。

后来这套廉价的画具成了莫妮卡留给sehun的最后一样东西。

他经常废寝忘食地躲在湖边的木屋里绘画，直到一天它在火海里连带着lay的画像和母亲的遗物一起化作了灰烬。莫妮卡的葬礼上都不曾掉过眼泪的sehun，却在那次意外后大哭了一场。

隔天lay有些得意地送给他一套崭新的高级画具，散发着檀木香的盒子里装着莫妮卡毕生积蓄也买不起的颜料，甚至让老木匠用镂空木纹雕上sehun的名字。sehun拒绝了这份珍贵的礼物。

“谢谢少爷，但是，我不再画画了。”

lay也不说什么，眼睛眨也不眨地就把它丢进水里。

府里的下人们经常坐在厨房外的阶梯上谈论埃尔顿家族的不幸。

新来的女仆洗着蔬菜好奇地问：“少爷有什么可怜的？光是下午茶就花费我一周的薪水。”

“伯爵和夫人都去世了。”厨娘用布满老茧的手擦了擦眼角，做出悲痛欲绝的模样，旁边的仆人也跟着低声抽噎着。

“伯爵真的是我见过最善良的富人了，可……”

“可是什么？”

芭芭拉为难地环顾了下四周：“嘘，伯爵死在妓女的床上。”

女仆惊讶地张大了嘴，其他人都心照不宣地摇摇头，仿佛他们亲眼看见了伯爵是如何玩弄女人的，又是如何被女人割下难看的性器。

离午餐还有半个钟头，接着芭芭拉就说起她是怎样看着少爷长大，她看到越来越沉默的少爷是怎样难过得一天只吃得下十五片黑面包。

“不过少爷的脸蛋真够漂亮的。”她的侄女安娜有些烦躁地打断她说了千百遍的话。

“少爷长得和天使一样可爱。哦天啊，上帝让这位小天使遭遇了什么。”

于是仆人们又开始哭泣。

lay在三楼的花窗玻璃后面看着他们，噗嗤一声笑出来。听到sehun靠近的脚步声，他迅速敛了笑意。

18岁生日时庄园停了好多辆轿车，埃尔顿伯爵举办了彻夜的舞会，邀请从车上走下的少爷小姐们。

极其盛大的成年礼，甚至有王室成员参加了这次狂欢。午夜钟声响起时众人举着香槟祝福小少爷，一声凄厉的尖叫却打破了这份愉悦。女公爵颤抖着坐在长廊上，指向她无意打开的门，在场的女士们看到里面的场景皆花容失色。

衣不蔽体的妓女身上压着伯爵笨重的身躯，他的裤子褪到膝盖，不用说也知道这张床上发生过什么见不得人的丑事。Sehun上前翻开伯爵，他的下体血肉模糊的一片，而凶器正紧握在狞笑着的女人手中。

结果自然是烧了那个妓女，好让伯爵的灵魂安息。

lay有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心，回到书桌旁翻阅着枯燥无味的书籍，泛黄的纸上记载了包括维多利亚女王和贵族们的事迹。

sehun看了眼怀表上的时间，告诉他该用午饭了。

“等我看完这页。”lay竖起食指做了个噤声的手势。

“您胃不好……”

“sehun。”lay抬起头平静地注视着他，“你越界了。”

主人永远是主人，贱奴永远是贱奴。

“现在不是小时候，你应该记住自己的身份。”

“抱歉，少爷。”

“不，你该叫我、”lay合上书站起来，“伯爵。”


	2. Chapter 2

03

今天茶室来了个新面孔，那位先生的出现让庄园里的所有女人脸红了一下午。

他正优雅地享用着红茶，摄人心魄的桃花眼暧昧地看向坐在对面的lay。

“lay，你什么时候才能给我奖励呢？”

lay笑了笑，切下一点蛋糕放进嘴里。

现在他可以尽情吃草莓小蛋糕了，即使肚子痛到整晚都无法入眠，也没有人能够阻止。除了唠叨的sehun……想到这他有些头疼。

“可别让我等太久哦。”loey公爵搅着瓷杯里的茶水，对站在旁边的男仆点头示意。

“你煮的不错。”

sehun谦逊地躬了躬身子，又为他斟了一杯。

lay不悦地皱起眉，挥手让仆人们都退下去。

整间茶室只剩他们两人，loey撑着下巴欣赏着那张令他魂牵梦萦的脸。

“我都帮你杀了他了，你还有什么不满意的？”

“你做的是不错，但也得给我一些时间。”lay吃完最后一口蛋糕，甜腻的奶油让他有些反胃。

于是他们约好在礼拜天见面。

尤其做礼拜的时间来到地下城最令lay厌恶。

会客厅聚集了从各个地方来的绅士淑女，他们大部分是贵族。无不衣冠楚楚地倚在兽皮沙发上等待着今天的节目。

lay就是在这里遇见的loey。

loey是新来的看客，受伯爵邀请来到这个被他们称为天堂的地方。

对lay来说则是地狱。

他们白天是善男信女，晚上是下流的乞丐。

该怎么描述埃尔顿家的小少爷呢？lay无疑是生长于雪山巅的高岭之花，矜贵又漂亮，无数人攀着长满荆棘的峭壁只为触碰他的枝叶，哪怕是夺取一点他的芳馨。

殊不知美丽的花都是剧毒的。年轻的公爵睁着那双不知溺死过多少少女的湛蓝眼眸，沦陷于lay的惊鸿一瞥，踏入他精心设计的陷阱。

燥热难耐的夏夜，lay楚楚可怜地牵着他的手，哀求他杀了自己的父亲，作为回报。

“明年夏天，我会把我自己给你。”

没有人能拒绝的条件不是吗？loey几乎是马上就答应了，但当他想讨一个吻的时候，lay别过头捂住他的嘴。

“但你没资格吻我。”

到了该兑现的时候，这位骄傲得不可一世的小美人却藏在他的温室里不出来了。他如同致命的罂粟，即使冒着上瘾的危险，泛泛苍生也会因觊觎他而俯首称臣。

好在他马上就可以把这块甜美诱人的奶油蛋糕拆吃入腹。

夜里雷雨大作，偶有几束惨淡的白光照进沉寂无声的伯爵府。庞大的宅邸犹如巨兽般伫立着，仅在顶楼的一扇窗微微透着光亮。

西装革履的男子背手站立，狭长的双眼注视着面前香肩半露的美人，宽大的睡袍随意地套在身上，透过敞开的领口里面的风景一览无余。慵懒的下垂眼带着睡意，lay细长的手扶着额头，瞟了眼停在楼下的轿车。

“明天早点上来。”

Sehun恭敬地点点头，退出卧室。

细碎的呻吟隔着木门传入sehun耳朵里，他颤抖了一下，深不可测的眼底暗波涌动，窥探不出情绪。

本不该回来的。

他想。

笨重的古钟敲了七下，sehun推着餐车走进主卧。

lay慢条斯理地整理着新到的丝绸衬衫，上端的纽扣好像十分顽劣就是扣不上。

“过来帮我。”

sehun修长的指尖刚触碰那冰冷的金属，就被温软的另一只手握住，连同纽扣一起扯了下来。

木质地面突兀地响起金属掉落的声音，lay轻笑了下，满不在乎似的。

白皙的锁骨上还残留着loey留下的的吻痕，sehun瞥了眼春光乍泄的领口，移开了视线。

“这样去舞会，不合适。”

lay靠近sehun，手搭上他今天完美的领带：“反正他们都知道我是、”

“算了，你待在这里哪也不许去。”

他奖赏般地在sehun的唇角处印了个吻，好像被抹了一层蜂蜜，香香甜甜的。

“等我回来。”

伯爵逝世，埃尔顿家族的百年基业落在lay这个好看而不强大的装饰品肩上，对管理庄园和工厂毫无经验。在lay的命令下sehun帮忙打理家族事务，勉强维持了水果罐头工厂。

lay参加舞会时，sehun就坐在书房里办公。lay回来后，sehun就伺候他沐浴就寝。

sehun才不会像笨蛋公爵一样，那只会让他再也无法靠近lay。他会作为lay最忠诚的仆人，一点一滴地渗入他的生活，成为他的依靠，让他再也离不了自己。然后看着lay与某位贵族小姐结婚，生下儿女，直至lay入土，也会由自己亲手埋葬。

他不觉得自己的爱情是失败的。

或许今晚的舞会太过尽兴，lay晚了半个钟头才回到伯爵府，就在sehun要驾车去接人之前。

lay搭着sehun的手跌跌撞撞地倒进他怀里，有些凌乱的头发蹭着sehun的肩颈，浓烈的酒气吸入鼻腔，提醒着sehun此刻应该把他放在床上，再用蘸了温水的毛巾擦拭他酡红的脸庞。

从小lay接受的精英教育便不准他失态，他必须时刻优雅得像只波斯。这是sehun第一次见他喝醉，倒是可爱得像还没有那么冰冷的小少爷。

他迷迷糊糊地扯着sehun熨烫平整的衬衫，胡乱咒骂着灌他酒的loey公爵。

“sehun……”

“我在。”

lay泛红的指尖卷着他掉下的几缕黑发，像是清醒了一般直视着sehun。

“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”sehun拧干手中的毛巾，起身要熬醒酒汤。

“莫妮卡……” “伯爵杀了莫妮卡。”

sehun顿了顿，在袖口下收紧了拳头。他耐心地俯下身等待着lay的话。

“我看见了……”

“那为什么不告诉我？”

“我……我害怕……”lay抽了下鼻子，整张脸包进枕头里，仿佛回忆起了什么毛骨悚然的事情，“你会怪我吗？”

“我怎么会怪你呢？”

sehun缓慢地直起身子，虽然在笑，眼底迸发出的阴鸷却足以让怯懦的人胆寒。若是基督徒看见了，也会把他比作恶魔。

“我一直在等，等一个真相。”他摘下被扯松的领带掷在地上，拿开lay的枕头，温柔地抚摸着他发烫的脸，“你以为我信他们的鬼话，说母亲自杀了？”

“可是lay，你真让我失望。”

没了权势的落魄贵族，对掌控了埃尔顿庄园的sehun来说，和一只剪了利爪的猫咪没什么两样。sehun从隔间的箱底翻出了那副画，挂在历代埃尔顿家主的肖像旁。

他满意地拍了拍手，等待着天亮，等待着海洋沸腾，伦敦掀起飓风。

04

lay从来没有睡得这么沉。无论晚风的呼啸，夜雨的低吟，还是虫鸣鸟叫都会让他惊醒，或是彻夜难眠。

他试着忘记莫妮卡挣扎时投过来的目光，那样可怜，那样无助，连神灵都会为她落泪。年幼的lay看着伯爵龌龊地伸进寡妇的裙底，这个被莫妮卡母子视作恩人的伪君子，逼得她带着最恶毒的诅咒纵身跃入冰冷的湖中。伯爵扇过来的巴掌令他恐惧，lay什么都做不了，他连哭都不敢哭。

每个sehun不在身侧的夜晚，莫妮卡的魂灵仿佛都会从黑暗里走出来吞噬自己。多亏了酒精，让他安睡了一晚，虽然并不感到庆幸。

lay拉响通往书房的铃铛，拼凑着脑里噩梦的碎片。看到sehun推门而入的脸后，梦境开始变得清晰。

清脆的落锁声，他手上并没有lay的早餐。lay有些防备地坐起来，手暗暗探进床单下摸索着。

“在找这个吗？My lord.”

sehun转了转手上的匕首，啧啧感叹着刀柄镶的金边。

“你要背叛我吗？”lay强装镇定地盯着逐渐逼近的sehun，“趁我没把你赶出庄园，你最好还给我。”

sehun钳住lay的下巴，泛着寒光的刀背轻拍着他的脸:“我是不是该感谢loey大人呢，昨天你可说了好多秘密。”

“醉鬼的话小孩都不会信。”

“莫妮卡不是我杀的……”lay惊慌失措地握住仆人的手。

“我可没说你说的是母亲。”

“父债子偿，我和母亲也是父亲为了还赌债卖进来的。”sehun揉了揉他的头发，如同绅士一般吻了下他细嫩的手背，“伯爵该怎么还呢？”

“我给你很多很多钱，还是你要这个庄园，或者那些工厂？”

“我对你的钱不感兴趣。”sehun摇了摇头，“不如，就像你为那些贵族服务的一样，服务我吧。”

“我没说清楚吗？就像您给公爵做的那样。”sehun揽过他的腰，只要控制lay，他就可以只手遮天，“就像您在地下城……”

话没说完，lay就堵住了他的嘴，柔软的唇肆意地吻着sehun。

“我们不该是这样。”lay的眼神罕见的真挚，仿佛在诉说着一个冗长的故事。

Lay your head on my pillow，and lay it down.

sehun进入他身体时也曾有一瞬间的怜悯，身下的人到底是娇生惯养的少爷，他只是泪流满面地任人宰割。可凭什么贵族就可以，自己就不行。

“把老约翰赶走，我当你的管家。”

lay没有办法只能答应sehun的任何要求，签下他递过来的解雇书和sehun的自由证明。

“但我依然是您的仆人，明白了吗？”sehun穿戴好西服，在lay额头上落下一个吻。

他以新管家的身份吩咐仆人们没有允许不准进伯爵房间，并着手转移埃尔顿家族的所有不动产到lay的名下，同时lay除了继承先父的爵位外还将得到他惊人的遗产。

lay成了sehun的提线木偶。


End file.
